


Outrealm Gate

by Gangrel (DatBaka)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatBaka/pseuds/Gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles of various pairings, all of which were requested on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucina / Severa ; Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Title: untitled  
> Writer: Takamura  
> WC: 775  
> Author’s notes: Hm… I looked everywhere but I couldn’t find any Support conversations, eheh… so I tried my best! It’s rather short, but I hope you enjoy.

"There it is."

The group of young adults gathered on the hill, hidden from the Risen by the shadows of the trees that loomed over them. In the distance, the Outrealm Gate stood, intimidatingly tall. Despite the mission ahead of them, they whispered amongst themselves excitedly. Though the buzz of conversation flickered between positive thoughts to negative thoughts. _'Will I see **them** again… alive?’… ‘Can we really change the past?’… ‘What if we get separated?’_

One person stood away from the group, submerged in her own thoughts. Out of everyone else, the princess was the most eager to go through the Gate. Despite being driven by the thought of saving her father, she hesitated. Running through the hoards of Risen to get to it wasn’t an idea she fancied. Morgan already devised a plan that minimized the amount of deaths, but that wasn’t enough, Lucina didn’t want any deaths at all.

"Hey, Lucina."

She turned around and greeted the redhead with a brisk nod, “Severa.”

The addressed made her way next to Lucina, gesturing towards the Gate as she spoke, “Soooo… there it is! You ready to save the past or whatever?”

"I… am prepared… physically and mentally." Hesitation laced her words. "I only fear that we won’t be able to make a difference at all, or perhaps fate has already decided that this future is inevitable."

Severa crossed her arms impatiently, “… Ugh! stop thinking so negatively! You’re our leader, how do you think everyone else would feel if they heard you talking like this?”

"Oh… I apologize."

For some reason, she huffed, growing more impatient by the second, “Well, DON’T!”

“I truly am sorry--”

“I don’t want to hear it!”

Lucina was taken aback, “… Have I… upset you?”

"GAWDS! I wish you weren’t so…" The redhead struggled with words. "Unconfident! That’s right! Listen to me! We WILL go back, kick Grima’s big fat butt, and save the world!"

"…"

"I mean you’re so darn strong— not to mention SMART— and everyone here trusts you with their lives. Do you hear me?! Their LIVES! And here you are worrying about nonsense. Well, tell you what, we didn’t come this far just to give up! And DUH if you keep thinking like that, there’s no way we can do it!"

"…"

"… What are you being all quiet for?!" After fuming to her hearts content, Severa settled down in the silence that followed. "Say something!"

"… Hm." Lucina replied with a smile. "Thank you… those were exactly the words I needed to hear. I’ll do my best for you— and everyone."

She smiled back, somewhat bashful after her earlier outburst, "Honestly, I’m just as worried as you are about all this… but… just a little more worried what we’re going to do when we actually meet our parents… again.”

"You mean meeting your mother, Cordelia? I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about."

"GAH! You just don’t get it! She’s… so… PERFECT! And I’m so DUMB and LAME. Nothing ever goes right for me!…… Uh, Lucina, what are you doing?"

While Severa had been rambling, Lucina had placed her palm against Severa’s before closing her fingers tightly between the other’s. She gave a gentle squeeze, “Trying to calm you… Is it working?”

"… Y-You’re freaking me out!" Despite her words, she returned the entire notion. Fingers entwined, faces pink— it was a good thing they were looking away from their group of comrades and Lucina’s cape blocked any wandering eyes. Surely, this was a sight that would have bred rumors. "… You don’t think she'll think I'm a failure, do you?”

"Quite the opposite." She smiled reassuringly. "I think she’ll be proud to find how strong you’ve become."

The redhead smiled back, “R-Really? Strong… huh.” She didn’t seem to believe it, but then again, she wasn’t the modest type. “Well, I guess she’ll have no choice but to think so if YOU think I’m strong.”

"I can’t be the only one. I’m sure the others have seen how dedicated you are."

"… Hmph! They better!" She _really_ wasn’t the modest type.

"Hey, girls, we have to get going— ‘lest you want me to join you two lovely ladies from some idle banter!" Inigo called out. The interruption irritated Severa to the highest degree, but Lucina prevented her from suddenly slinging insults by distracting her with another gentle hand-squeeze.

The bluenette held a mask in her other— a loaner from Gerome. Unlike the others, she had no intention of making her identity known. Still, the mask did little to hide the fact that she was smiling, “Come. Let’s go, together.”

Severa grinned back, “Yeah. Together.”


	2. Chrom / F!Robin ; Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blanket  
> Writer: Takamura  
> WC: 1361  
> Author’s notes: Enjoy! The timeline for this would be before they discovered Lucina was their daughter, and after they achieved S Rank.

“Robin, what are you doing up so late?”

“Hm? Oh,” She turned to face him before fumbling with the papers and books that piled up around her—a futile attempt at organizing her tent for him. “I was simply reviewing some tactics in preparation for the next battle.”

Wrapped tightly in a blanket, he waddled his way into the tent. “As prepared as always. I am pleased to have such a dedicated tactician... as your captain. However… as your... er," _betrothed_ , but he didn't say the word. He was too embarrassed to even begin to, "I’m concerned about your sleeping habits… staying up in the cold until the sun is in sight doesn’t seem very healthy to me.”

“Well, I can tell that it isn’t _that_ late yet… otherwise you’d still be in your tent, snoring like a hog.” Robin teased and turned back to the game board in front of her.

“H-Hey!” He stammered. “ _I_ know for a fact that I don’t snore, otherwise Lissa wouldn’t let me hear the end of it.”

“ _Mhm_ …” While she seemed to be occupied by the pieces in front of her, her smile indicated that she was at least paying some attention to him. That smile vanished as quick as it came when she flicked over one of the pieces with a hum of annoyance.

Leaning forward to analyze the makeshift battlefield, Chrom remarked, “Losing?”

“I made a gambit and lost.” She brushed all the pieces aside to start over. Setting up the simulation once more just because she lost one of her pieces was cheating, but sacrificing someone never sat well with her. One life for the sake of many—the thought was noble but the aftermath would be horrid for all those involved. She’s gone all this time without losing anyone and she wasn’t going to start going down Walhart’s road of conquest at the price of lives. On the battlefield, she couldn’t retract any moves. A loss would mean a death, or many deaths—and that wasn’t something she was willing to risk.

She placed the wooden enemy unit onto its designated spot, “I confess, it’s not very effective when I control both the enemy units and my own. I would be ignorant to weak spots in my own defense-- which is why I practice with Virion.” She turned to Chrom to inspect his expression before chuckling amusedly, “You can imagine why I’m not practicing with him at the moment. Inviting him into my tent at this hour would only give people ideas.”

“Well… I would pay no mind to it!” The tone of his voice suggested otherwise. “I trust you, Robin.” Chrom nodded. After bundling himself up like that, he was nothing more than a blanket-cocoon that toddled around the mess of tomes to find a seat next to Robin. Finally unfurling himself from the thick fabric, he threw the blanket over Robin’s shoulder and stretched out an arm to pick up one of the enemy units. “I am no tactician, but I know the battlefield well enough. I can keep you occupied until you finally decide to turn in for the night.”

She tugged at the corner of the blanket, only to eye it with surprise. While her ability to predict actions was what made her so valuable of a tactician, _this_ wasn’t something she anticipated at all.

The woman smiled flirtatiously and calculatingly before she shifted closer to the commander. She paused only when the fabric of her robe met the skin of his arm and her leg met his. His response was to snake his free hand behind her back, where it fixed itself on her waist to tug her even closer to him so he could rest his head on the crook of her neck. After pulling his arm back to his side, his hand went on another quest under the covers in search of her hand. Having found it, he slipped his hand underneath hers and began to draw soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. It was an oddly domestic action, but both of them decided wordlessly that they deserved this. With the entire war going on, they hadn’t really had any time to enjoy each other’s presence outside of the battlefield.

“I accept your challenge.” She declared, already making her move. “First one to claim the other’s commander wins!”

So the game commenced. It was sad to say that Chrom’s words rang true. He wasn’t a very good planner, and in turn, not a very good tactician. His moves were clumsy and predictable, but he pulled off some surprising tactics without even meaning to. Perhaps he learned a thing or two from all the time he spent on the field with Robin, or perhaps all the experience he gathered on the battlefield prior to her arrival had burned itself into his head.

“Checkmate!” Robin cheered—and if she hadn’t been engulfed in comfortable warmth, she would have lifted her arms in celebration. “You played well, Chrom, except you moved your commander to the front lines and—are you listening?... Chrom?”

She had been too fixated on the game to realize that her companion had been dozing off the entire time. Only now did she realize that he had stopped rubbing circles into his hand and had practically fallen asleep right on top of her. The only reason he was able to make it this far in the game was because he reacted mechanically whenever Robin nudged for him to make a move.

(Honestly, she was tempted to grab her ink pen and scrawl all over his face, but that would have been childish, not to mention embarrassing. Having anyone witness him leaving her quarters in the morning would be embarrassing for both of them, but having him leave her quarters with scribbles on his face would be _especially_ humiliating for Chrom. It would probably leave him in a childishly foul mood for days.

A brilliant thought, but she was getting tired too.)

She brushed her cheek against his as she whispered, “Chrom, sleeping like this is bad for your posture.”

“Mm…” With a sigh, she elbowed him and he immediately straightened his back, mumbling drowsily, “Huh?” A yawn. “Is it my turn?”

“No, it’s time to sleep.”

“That's… good... I’ll return to my tent now.”

“I object.” She stood up, taking the blanket with her, a notion that earned an immature wail from her companion. “It’s almost dawn, Frederick is going to wake soon to prepare the campfires. Of course, I’m not suggesting that he’ll spread any rumors about his own captain, but I’m sure he’ll have more than a few words to speak to me… and… well, I’d prefer to skip the lengthy lecture until I’m awake.”

“…” There was silence while Chrom stood up and dusted himself— he must have been too tired to understand what she was implying. She was about to reiterate herself when Chrom’s eyes widened and he jerked his head up to look right at her. “Are you suggesting that I… sleep here tonight?”

“If you… aren’t against it…”

His face turned a bright pink—he was easy to read as always.

…

Well, she shouldn’t think like that in the first place, after all, she adorned a blush of her own. “But if you do anything funny…”

“I won’t! I swear it!”

Plopping herself on top of her bedroll, she held out her arms, beckoning for him to join her. He obliged—a little on the eager side, but being excitable in moments like this was one of Chrom’s many quirks that Robin had gotten used to over time.

The bed was, naturally, designed for one person, as was the blanket, but Chrom fixed that problem by hoisting Robin right on top of him. She couldn’t muster up a complaint, the need for sleep finally washing over her. She snuggled into the fabric of his shirt, basking in the warmth of both him and the blanket draped over them. This situation reminded her of the words she spoke not too long ago: 

_‘… someday this war will end. We'll emerge victorious and bring peace back to the world. And when that happens, we'll be free to follow our hearts.’_

…If it meant spending more time with him like this, she wouldn’t mind the wait.


End file.
